beatdownfistsofvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Thrasher
Description Thrasher is a unique character in Beatdown. Thrasher is the only character to have a different move assigned to every kick and punch direction combination, as well as an impressive 10 hit punch combo. Thrasher also appears to have most of Eugene's knife attacks. Additional to having Eugene's knife attacks, Thrasher also has all of his directional kicking moves available to him with knife in hand. Thrasher also has Ignacy's face biting move. Despite his ordinary looks, he is a top tier character. Thrasher appears in the Abandoned Subway Station in chapter 5. If trained correctly, and found at the right time, Thrasher can be one of your best characters. General Strategy Important Moves *Punch, Punch, Punch (Instant recovery time, meaning it can be combo'd into pretty much anything or looped. Delay after the third hit, then repeat) *Up + Triangle (Can hit grounded opponents. Can be used twice in a row. Powerful) *Forward, Down, Forward, Punch *Back + Kick Weakness *Fast characters *Brass Knuckles *Striders Advantages *Loop *Strong *All round good stats *Good against unarmed characters *2 Weapons Statistics Blacklist Number: '61 '''Starting Level: '''31 '''Max Level: '''50 '''Starting HP: '''6000 '''Max HP: ' '''Chapter: '''5 '''Fight Style: Unique Skill: None Faction: Neutral Territory: Abandoned Subway Weapon 1: S Knife Weapon 2: S Knife Launchers '------------>' Ground Forward, Punch ----> *END | ' |' Launcher Punch, Up, Punch --------| ----------> Ground Down, Kick ----------> Ground Foward Punch -------> *END ' |------> Air Forward, Kick -----> Ground Kick ----> *END' ' |' ' | -------> Air Up, Kick, Foward, Kick ------> Ground Foward, Kick ----> *END' ' |' ' | --------> Air Back, Kick ------> Ground Forward, Kick ------> *END' ' |' ' | --------> Air Kick ------> *END' ' |' ' | --------> Air Punch, Up, Punch -------------> | -------> Ground Foward, Punch -----> *END' ' | |' ' | -------> Air Punch, Punch -----> *END | --> Ground Down, Kick ---> Foward, Kick' ' | ' Launcher Down, Punch ------- | --------> Air Foward, Punch ------> *END ' |' | -------> Air Punch, Punch, Down, Punch, Forward, Punch ----> *END ' ' | ' ' | --------> Air Forward, Down, Forward, Punch -------> *END ' ' | ------> Air Forward, Kick ------> Ground Kick ------> *END ' |' Launcher Up, Kick -------- | ------> Ground Back, Kick -------> *END | ---------> Ground Back, Kick ---> *END ' | |' ' | ------> Ground Down, Kick -------------------- | --------> Ground Kick -----> *END' ' | |' ' | | -------> Ground Forward, Kick --- *END' ' |' ' | | -----> Ground Down, Kick ----> *END' ' | |' ' | ------> Ground Up, Kick ------| -----> Ground Back, Kick ----> *END' ' | |' ' | | ------> Knife Mount ----> *END' ' ' | ' ' | -----> Knife Down, Punch ' | ' ' | -----> Knife Up, Punch' ' ' Launcher Forward, Kick ---| ------> Air Up, Kick ---> *END ' |' ' | -------> Ground Kick -----> *END' ' |' ' | -------> Ground Down, Kick -----> *END' ' |' ' | -------> Ground Back, Kick ----> *END' ' |' ' ' | ------> Mount ------> *END ' |' Launcher Forward, Back, Kick -------| -------> Forward, Forward, Kick ------> *END Simple Knife Combos Notes *Thrasher is pretty much a copy of Eugene with higher HP, damage, and max level. *Unlike Eugene, Thrasher can use his directional kicking moves while holding his knife. *Like most characters who appear in the Abandoned Subway Station, leaving in and out of the area may be necessary to make him appear. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters